genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Stone
Hunter Stone, previously known as Dawn Jewels, is a seventeen-year-old Human E.V.O with the incredible power and ability of Elemental Shapeshifting. She was transferred from Lykota to Providence in hopes of fully controlling her powers. Like Rex, Hunter is amnesiac and able to control her active nanites at will. History Early Life Hunter was born in Minnesota as the second daughter (middle child) of Bianca Jewels and former Nanite research scientist Bruno Collins. She was suffering from an illness as a young child, which could prove fatal to her health. Coming close to death, Hunter's older brother Jason injected her with a small batch of Nanites, thus saving her life. Since then, Hunter underwent a few small changes, such as talking to plants and creating fire from her hands. Two years after the Nanite Event occured, Hunter roamed around and stumbled across a small group of teenage human E.V.O 'bandits' named Amber Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade. Searching for her missing family, Hunter befriended Flare and joined their group. She eventually became the group's leader (now called "the Alpha Gang") and was given a new name, "Hunter Stone". Weeks later, Hunter accidentally encountered Galvin, a ruthless E.V.O. crimelord. Unknown to her teammates, Galvin had given her a chance of freedom and untold riches if she traded her friends over to him. Hunter turned down his proposition, which infuriated Galvin. Worried by her actions and what was to become of the Alpha Gang, she 'mysteriously' left. Several months after her 'disappearance' from the Alpha Gang, Hunter crossed paths with Breach, Biowulf and Scalamander. She was taken over to Abysus, where she met Van Kleiss and became a member of the Pack. During her time spent with them, Hunter grew very suspicious and fearful of Van Kleiss and his motives. When he offered her a way to help 'ehnance' her E.V.O abilties, she refused. Van Kleiss, however, wasn't very pleased with her 'foolish' decision. He decided to punish her by getting brutally attacked by the Pack and being drained of her nanites. Hunter luckily managed to break free from becoming completely petrified into stone and escaped Abysus, with the result of losing her memories. Few days later, from nearly dying of dehydration and desperately searching for a place to stay, Hunter was found by a few Lykotan scientists. She was safely taken into their remote and hidden refuge know as Lykota. Hunter became a test subject studied under the head Lykotan scientists Vincent and Lawrence in the Lykotan Research Central. Three years later, Hunter was transferred over to Providence and became inducted as a Providence agent. During the six months of Rex's disappearance, Hunter temporarly left Providence, reunited with the Alpha Gang and fled to hide in Lykota, where she once again confined herself within the boundaries of Lykota as their test subject again. She felt ever too afraid of leaving Lykota and being hunted down. Hunter eventually returned back to Providence, a couple months after hearing about Rex's reappearance. Generator Rex: Ganglands Main Article: Hunter's History in Generator Rex: Ganglands Personality Hunter is an emotional and insecure type of person. She would often doubt herself for every little mistake she does and or cause (even if it was an accident). Hunter takes full responsibility for her actions and blames it on herself. Her negative feelings often clouds her judgement from all the good things in life. She is easily gullible if somebody expresses strong emotions, such as sadness or anger. Hunter is also very fearful of others (mainly Van Kleiss and the Pack). Being an E.V.O, Hunter thinks she is viewed by other people as a freak or a disgrace. Hunter believes she doesn't belong anywhere and is being looked down upon. From experience, she also knows what it is like to be a prisoner held against their own will. Hunter's biggest flaw is her emotions. She is concerned about what others think of her and always takes their point of view first before hers. Hunter has the tendency to hide her true emotions by acting headstrong, rebellious and ignorant. Regardless, Hunter has a very sweet and compassionate personality. She hates boys flirting with her. Hunter thinks of it as a sort of teasing and/or mockery. Hunter has an extreme case of claustrophobia. Contained in a small enclosed space for an extended period of time will cause her to panic, hyperventilate, breakdown into tears and go into a meltdown. She is also known to be slightly afraid of heights (however, it is nowhere near comparison to her claustrophobia). Hunter isn't afraid of standing up for her friends and family (and also herself). She is willing to save the lives of those she deeply cares about, even if it means risking her own. Hunter can sometimes act brave on her own and is quick to react in almost any situation she is being put into. She has a bit of trusting issues. When meeting new people, Hunter gets shy and wary about them. She has difficulty trusting others, due to her traumatic experience with Van Kleiss. Eventually, Hunter has learned to trust others (mostly those around her age), but is still a bit wary whether or not they should earn her trust. Physical Appearance When she isn't using her powers, Hunter looks like an average seventeen year old teenager. She is of Japanese, American and Irish descent. She has slightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair and bright scarlet red eyes. Hunter sports on a dark blue mini t-shirt with a dark purple tank-top underneath, a short gray skirt, light brown fingerless gloves, black stockings and black shoes. The right sleeve of Hunter's blue t-shirt hangs over her right shoulder. Her right glove is slightly longer than her left one. The length of Hunter's hair reaches down to her waist. Hunter is about two inches shorter than Rex Salazar. When fighting EVOs, Hunter sports on a yellow bandana around her forehead. She is considered as pretty and attractive by most teenage boys (mostly by non-E.V.Os). Hunter, however, is completely unaware of her own beauty. Powers and Abilities E.V.O Abilities *'Healing:' Hunter is able to heal certain injuries on both humans and E.V.O.s alike. She can use her nanites to communicate with other nanites to repair the physical damage done to the host. This ability, however, is limited, using too much of her healing abilities all at once will cause Hunter pain as well as drain her energy. Hunter's healing ability will not work when using it on herself. *'Plant and Animal Communication:' Hunter is capable of using her nanites to communicate with plant and animal life (including plant and animal E.V.O.s). She is able to understand their feelings, thoughts, and language. Hunter has completely mastered the ability of communicating to plantlife, but has difficulty doing so with communicating to animals. In order to perform this ability, Hunter must be in physical contact with them. *'Cryokinesis: '''It is considered as one of her most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to freeze almost anything through direct and/or physical contact within fifteen feet radius max. **'Ice Claws/Kicks:' Hunter is capable of freezing her arms ''(and/or legs) to create giant ice claws'' (or feet). She has the ability of altering the sizes of her claws at will. *'Pyrokinesis: Her second most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to use this ability to heat, melt or explode almost any substance through direct and/or physical contact. *'''Elemental Manifestation: Hunter can use her nanites to convert her body into any known element, but as of the moment she is only limited to earth, metal, fire, water, and ice. Her elemental powers are strongly linked to her emotions, they can easily react to them depending on her feelings. This ability will shut off if one of her emotions overwhelms her to an extent. During then, it will randomly limit Hunter with a certain amount of her elemental powers. Overtime, she has managed to sustain some of her emotions from triggering her powers. *'Elemental Manipulation: '''She is able of controlling any natural elements nearby. Hunter has extreme difficulty mastering this ability and thus rarely uses it. Overtime, Hunter has been able to manipulate nothing else but water and earth. Other Abilities *'Life Stability:' Unknown to Hunter, she possesses a unique Nanite that can sustain her life. It only has the ability to give her a regular amount of life support of an average human being. If the Nanite is ever so removed from her body ''(or destroyed), Hunter would most likely die. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Hunter does display some small amount of this ability, however, she is more likely to use her elemental powers rather than without. *'Enhanced Durability:' According to a Lykotan scientist, Hunter has been known to withstand a certain amount of physical damage, however, it is uncertain. *'Enhanced Strength:' Hunter possesses enhanced strength, though only when she is using her elemental manifestation ability. Relationships Relatives *'Jason Collins "Blaze":' Hunter and Jason shared a real close brother-sister relationship with each other than with the other siblings. He use to look after his younger sister whenever their parents weren't available to spend time with them. Hunter looked up to Jason like a 'fatherly' figure. Realizing that he had made a solemn pact with Van Kleiss really devastated Hunter. She developed a severe hatred towards him since then. Hunter even considers him to be no longer her brother, however, she still has some considerations for him, despite being on opposing sides. *'Erica Jewels:' Her relationship with Erica was nothing compared with what she had with Blaze. Hunter does, however, consider Erica as the 'only real' family member she has left to remember. Erica's 'motherly' personality is as much of an annoyance to Hunter as with the boy's flirting for her affection. *'Wesley and Olivia Collins:' Hunter doesn't have much of a relationship with them than with her two older siblings nor does she know much about them due to having amnesia. What she does know is that Wesley loves to tease and pull pranks while Olivia is quiet and shy, something that she and Hunter can relate to. *'Bianca Jewels and Bruno Collins:' Because of her loss of memories, Hunter cannot remember a single thing about her parents. Hunter believes that she is to blame for her parents death and takes it for granted. Love Interest *'Rex Salazar:' When they first met, Hunter showed slight resentment towards Rex. She thought he would be somebody who would want to take advantage of her, not knowing he is an E.V.O as well. Eventually, Hunter grew fond of spending time with Rex and develop a close 'sibling'-like bond with him. She also developed very strong emotional feelings and great consideration for Rex. Hunter considers him as the only person in Providence who she respects and trust most. Whenever she is feeling frightened or experiencing nightmares, she always turns to him for comfort. She learned from him on how to open up and have fun as well as being brave. Hunter deeply cares for Rex and hates to let anything bad happen to him. Allies *''' Amber Flare:' Flare is Hunter's best friend and most trusted teammate in the Alpha Gang. She was found by Flare when the Alpha Gang was out 'scavenging' for their survival. Hunter and Flare looks out for one another, both considering each other as sisters. *'Jade, Chance and Ryder:' Hunter wasn't very well liked by them at first. They thought of her as a nuisance and a deadweight to their survival. Eventually, Hunter has come to great terms with them and considered Jade, Chance and Ryder as her 'family'. She was completely obvious that Ryder had a slight romantic crush on her. *'Skylark:' When Hunter returned to her position as leader of the Alpha Gang, she felt uncomfortable about him as their new member. Hunter had a wary suspicion about his motives and why he joined them to begin with. When she found out that he was Galvin's double-agent, Hunter grew furious and threatened him not to put her friends in harm's way. After learning the truth, she forgave Skylark and gave him the position as their infiltration expert. Hunter is the only Alpha Gang member who knows about his 'double-agent' secret. *'Rocky:' Rocky is the Alpha Gang's pet E.V.O dog. He is loyal to the Alpha Gang, especially Hunter. Rocky has more of a close relationship with Hunter than the rest of the Alpha Gang members. *'Marcella Hanges:' Hunter felt awkward being around Marcella at first, due to their feelings for Rex. Since she was assigned as her undercover partner, Hunter became real close friends with Marcella. Shortly overtime, Hunter has come to respect and trust her. Knowing that Marcella has feelings for Rex as well, Hunter fears of damaging the relationship between her, Marcella and Rex. Hunter has been through a much more depressing experience than Marcella. She considers Marcella lucky to have a loving family and hopes that she doesn't have to experience the traumatic events Hunter has been through. *'Tory Hanges: Much like his sister Marcella, Hunter has come to trust and respect him as well. Hunter also considers Tory lucky to have a loving family. *'''Rebecca Holiday: Hunter looks up to Dr. Holiday, considering her as a motherly-figure. She would often turn to Holiday whenever she has conflicting feelings about Providence and Lykota, thinking about her past, or feelings she has for Rex. *'Bobo Haha:' Bobo and Hunter share a mere friendly-rivalry between each other. Hunter get irritated with Bobo whenever he constantly tries to 'flirt' with and/or tease Hunter. *'Agent Six:' Little is known about Hunter's relationship with Six, except that she respects him. *'White Knight:' Hunter sees and respects White Knight as a boss. She hardly ever talks back to him. Enemies *'Allyson Davis:' Allyson is Hunter's arch-rival and former ally. Hunter and Allyson were once partners back in Lykota. They were polar opposites; while Hunter was emotional and insecure, Allyson was headstrong and rebellious. Allyson has the power of animals and Hunter has the power of the elements. During their time as partners, Hunter and Allyson shared a close 'sisterly' relationship which later turned into a bitter rivalry. *'Galvin:' Hunter has resentment towards Galvin. She despises how he manipulates E.V.O.s (as well as humans) and uses them to his advantage. Along with her Alpha Gang teammates, Hunter gravely fears Galvin due to his ability of controlling someone else's body. *'Clinton:' Hunter displays the same amount of fear for Clinton as she does for Van Kleiss. She feels uncomfortable and unsettled whenever Clinton tries to flirt with her. Hunter extremely despises Clinton's negative belief on human beings. *'Van Kleiss:' When Hunter became a member of the Pack, she grew fearful of Van Kleiss and considered him untrustworthy. Ever since she escaped from Abysus, Hunter would get constant nightmares of her terrifying experience with Van Kleiss. Hunter still thinks that he might be after her and fears of leaving the outskirts of Lykota. Van Kleiss is the cause of Hunter's amnesia. *'Black Knight:' Hunter despises Black Knights methods on controlling E.V.Os. She is considered as another asset to Providence because of her ability to communicate to plants and animals (including E.V.Os). Trivia *Hunter does not like to be called by her previous name by anyone that she is not related to. *Hunter has an emotional connection with her yellow bandana. **She tends to sleep with it (gently wrapped around and held in her hand). **Hunter always brings the bandana with her wherever she goes. **It most likely helps keep her calm and focused during battle. **The bandana is considered as the only thing Hunter has left of her childhood. *If anyone tampers with Hunter's nanites, she'll become a mindless hostile E.V.O (act of the nanite's self-defense). *The only two elemental powers Hunter can use at the same time are her pyrokinesis and cryokinesis ability; everything else can only be used one at a time. *Even though Hunter's unique nanite prevents her of dying from her childhood illness, it will not give her immunity to colds, illnesses or any other deaths. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:E.V.O Category:BldySrw88 Category:Hunter Stone Category:Females Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites